Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Genesis
by KiaraUsagi
Summary: In the events following the ice age, Usagi and her team must save the Earth from itself and create Crystal Tokyo. There are lots of bumps in the road, but luckily some very old friends lend a hand. Rated M for possible mature topics later in the story. This story will be a mix of anime, manga, musicals and the game Another Story. It will also incorporate some things from Sailor V.
1. Introduction

**Author's Notes:** This is the introduction to my Sailor Moon story, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Genesis. It's basically just a tease. ;) If you'd like to learn more about Genesis, you can find character sheets and more at Kiara-Genesis deviantART.

_Wake up._

_Wake up, Usagi._

_It is time._

_The world needs you._

_Please Usagi!_

_You must wake up!_

It was black as night. I couldn't see anything. There were no stars, no light to guide myself with. All I felt was cold, as if my blood was frozen in my veins. There were no sounds - just a voice, echoing out of the darkness. The power in that voice was terrifying. I couldn't move, couldn't bring myself to do what that voice demanded. I just wanted to sleep. _Let me sleep._

_Wake up, Princess. There's no reason to fear me. I only wish to help._

_You must wake up! You must save everyone!_

_It is your destiny._

In a flash, I remembered it all. Mamoru, my guards, the future we had seen... Chibiusa. The ice age. I was Sleeping Beauty, waking up after a thousand years of ice and stillness. A warm glow started in my heart, and I knew what I had to do.

"Moon Eternal MAKE UP!"


	2. Act 01 - Aftermath

"It's been six weeks since the ice age, now being called The Trine Age, started to end. The world community is still in a state of collective shock, while leaders, scientists and environmentalists have tried to figure out what happened. Thanks to the wind turbines placed around the world - including those in the sea that survived the ice - Japan and many other countries have had electricity and heat for two weeks. Before that, thousands of Japanese nationals froze to death, unable to warm themselves and their families. Thousands others died of starvation."

The room was deathly silent; other then the voice of the news anchor on the television, no one made a sound. No one moved. Ten people in the room, and you wouldn't even know if they were breathing unless you looked closely. One of them, a blonde with buns on her head, sat with her hands clasped together as if in prayer, forehead resting against her hands and her eyes closed. As she listened to the newscaster recap the number of dead, Usagi's eyes filled with tears. She saved the world - but at a cost. For the millionth time in the last month and a half, she wondered if the cost was too high.

"Food is still our primary concern. Most livestock, wild animals, trees and plants were killed when the Trine Age started. With the trees gone, lack of sufficient filtration for turning carbon dioxide into oxygen is also a concern. Parts of the world are still dealing with gigantic glaciers, and sea waters are down by 1,828 feet, killing much of the sea life that survived the freeze."

"Unfortunately, there are more questions than answers. Why were we taken unaware about this impending danger? Who saved us? Was it truly some magical being, like some people claim they saw? Or was that just an illusion? If it was, why did so many share it? Can we globally recover from this event, or is this the apocalypse that so many prophesied long before any of us were born?"

"If you need help of any kind, whether it be wintering supplies, food or medical attention, please visit your local crisis center. Bundle up, try not to use too much wood during the day, and ration your food. That's all for today, this is your newscaster Kitono Sakura. Be safe everyone."

Mamoru stood to flick off the TV, then turned to his wife and princess. "Usako," he said gently, "we have to do it."

Usagi looked up, fear and alarm on her face. Her eyes were distressed, and he hated that he had to do this to her. "No! Out of the question!"

"He's right, kitten. We have to try. It's our duty." Haruka chimed in, settling back into an armchair, Michiru in her lap in an uncharacteristic display of public affection.

"I will not allow you all to risk your lives!" Usagi argued. "I will do it myself! I just need time to recover."

"But you're not recovering quickly enough, Usagi!" Rei threw at her princess, eyes blazing. When angry, if one looked closely you could see flames dancing in her eyes - even without the presence of a physical fire. It was just a part of her, like her hair color or her temper. A temper she was currently unleashing on the moon princess she was sworn to protect. "The people of this planet can't wait much longer! If enough people die, it will take thousands of years for the human race to recover!"

Usagi glared at her second-in-command. "I just need a few more days!"

Always the voice of logic and calmness, Setsuna spoke up from behind her teacup. "I know your strength, Usagi - I have seen you come out of incomprehensible and impossible situations in millions of different timelines. I have seen you conquer with just your will, but I have also seen you ask for help when it was needed. This is one of those times. You must accept our help! With our added energy, yourself and the Ginzuishou can help restore the world to normal faster than you can on your own. If you don't - well, you know very well what happens if you drain your energy and the crystal's. We can not afford to lose you, now or ever."

Usagi looked defeated in the face of Setsuna's cool words. "I can't be left alone again," she stated in a small voice. "Not like I was because of Galaxia."

Kneeling in front of the girl, Ami took both of her hands and looked directly into her eyes. "I've done the research. Mamoru, Setsuna and I have gone over and over the data. There is nothing left to figure out. This will work. Michiru's power, along with mine, will restore the seas and push back the glaciers; yours and Mamoru's will heal; Makoto's will coax plants and trees into growing; Haruka's winds will carry the heat of Rei's fire."

"My power will help in every aspect," Hotaru cut in. "The power of rebirth will help drastically with the growth of nature, but it will also help other areas, too."

Minako sat sightly apart from the others, listening to the conversation. As soon as Usagi had awoken them, she had taken on her duties as leader. She sighed. She was weary from arguing with her princess over this very matter. So far nothing anyone had said since Usagi woke them had gotten through to the tiny blonde. "Setsuna and I can't help, not in the way everyone else can - " _so much for the powers of beauty, love, space and time being useful things, _Minako thought sarcastically - "but we still have energy that you all can use. That's extra energy available, and if we're careful, in a matter of months we could restore the Earth. If you did it alone, Usagi, it would take years. Several of us have already lost loved ones; everyone we know has lost someone! Do you really want that to continue?"

"Of course I don't! I just don't want to risk your deaths! I want - "

Silently, Makoto gave thanks for the knock at Mamoru's door that cut off Usagi's endearing - but selfish - tirade. Rising from her spot on the floor next to Luna and Artemis, she crossed the living room to the front door. Opening the door, she looked curiously at the quartet standing on the other side. They were completely covered; they wore fur trimmed hats, gloves, scarves and coats, along with tall, fur-lined winter boots. Their scarves covered everything from the nose down, and their sunglasses hid their eyes. She couldn't even tell if they were male or female. She shivered from the cold she was letting in, and tried to block it as much as possible with the door so the others wouldn't get feel it.

"May I help you?" Makoto inquired, on alert for anything that might indicate these people meant to cause trouble. As she spoke, one of the strangers removed scarf and eyeglasses, stunning Makoto into silence as she saw the familiar silver hair and green eyes. A smug smirk danced on the newcomer's face.

"Hello, Kino-san. We're here to help."


	3. Act 02 - Restoration

Makoto stood there, blinking, trying to make her brain believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Aren't you going to let us in, Mako-chan?" the blue-eyed one said, grinning at her roguishly.

"Y-yes, of course, come in!" Makoto opened the door wider, ushering them in. While they took off their winter gear and shoes, she walked to the end of the hallway and looked out into the living room. "Minna, we have visitors!"

"Who is it?" Ami inquired, tilting her head. The genius of the group could think of no one who'd be showing up at Mamoru's randomly. Seeing movement behind Makoto, Ami's eyes trailed to the hallway, gasping when she saw the tall brunette. The gasp caused the group to stop their conversation and look towards Makoto. Blushing, Makoto stepped out of the way to reveal three figures the senshi knew very well - and one that they knew little, but respected.

Usagi couldn't stop the grin spreading from ear to ear. In the span of a blink, she had had launched herself at the one in red and black. "Seiya-kun!"

"Hey, Odango!" Seiya said cheerfully, picking her up off her feet and spinning her around in a circle, causing the princess to giggle. Mamoru smiled; he owed Seiya a lot, and not just because he had made Usako smile - really smile - for the first time in weeks.

"Seiya," he greeted the other man, offering his hand, "it's good to see you."

By this time, the others had all crowded around them, offering hot drinks and snacks to the newcomers, while shepherding them towards the living room and the warm fire. Usagi stayed behind at the touch of a hand on her arm. Turning, she met Kakyuu's gaze; something she'd been avoiding. The smell that always emanated from the red princess made Usagi feel calm, and safe, but also made her want to cry; she knew the feeling would intensify if she looked into the other woman's eyes. She was right. Kakyuu drew her into a hug.

"Please don't cry," Kakyuu said, her musical voice reminding Usagi of the way Michiru could spin beauty out of sound with a violin, "we came as soon as we could. We want to help."

Usagi sniffled, staying in the embrace, unaware Kakyuu was slowly guiding her to a seat on Mamoru's couch. "It's bad enough my senshi want to risk their lives, I can't let the four of you do the same!"

"Tsukino-san, you helped us even though we wanted nothing to do with you at first. It's because of you we found our princess. This is a debt we can never repay, but in helping you with this current crisis, we hope to lessen it." Taiki said, respectful as always - perhaps a bit more respectful then he had been last time. As much as he tried not to be, he was in awe of this tiny little girl who had risked everything to save the people and planet she loved... and people she didn't, and wouldn't, ever know.

Usagi lifted her head, sending a watery smile in Taiki's direction. "There was no debt," she said simply. "I only did what was right."

Makoto slipped a tray of hot tea, cocoa and coffee on the table in front of the couch. Picking up the drinks two at a time, she handed them to the starlights and their princess. Rei busied herself passing around sugar, honey and cream. "What are you guys doing here, really?"

Accepting her drink and taking a sip of it, the princess hummed her satisfaction, sending a smile of gratitude Makoto's way. "We've been keeping an eye on Earth ever since we arrived back on Kinmoku. When we saw the planet covered in ice, we knew what had happened - that the future you had told us about was almost here. We saw your light, Usagi, when you woke the populace. When more time went by, and things weren't getting better, we decided we needed to offer our assistance."

"Seiya, of course, wanted to leave as soon as we saw the light emanating from Earth," Yaten cut in, blowing on his coffee to cool it off a bit.

Seiya bushed. "Only because I knew they needed help!"

Kakyuu giggled, Yaten rolled his eyes, and Taiki looked offended. "Like we're really that stupid!" Yaten exclaimed.

Rei sighed, looking at Usagi, then looked at Ami. "She still doesn't get."

"No," Ami said, shaking her head, "and she never will. She's too good-hearted to suspect it."

Usagi blinked at them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's not important, Princess," Kakyuu soothed. "We are here to lend our support, and whatever help we can. What do you need from us?"

"Nothing, because I won't let you," Usagi said, anger in her eyes. "You have all lost your lives protecting me; I will not let you do it again! And I will make it an order if I need to!"

Haruka sighed. "Our plan is to use our elemental powers and energy to restore the planet. Kitten won't let us, because she's afraid it'll drain our life forces."

"Usako has yet to recover from what little she's already done," Mamoru explained. "It's taking longer then Ami and I anticipated. She can not over extend herself, especially not in her current state."

Kneeling down in front of Usagi, Seiya placed a hand on her belly. He could feel a warmth radiating out from the girl, followed by a small kick. _Well, hello there, little princess_, he thought. He was mesmerized. "How far along are you?"

"Nineteen weeks," Usagi said shyly, sharing a blush with Mamoru. Congratulations were given to the both of them, which just made Usagi blush even more.

"Back to the topic at hand - Usagi-chan, you can not over extend yourself. You need us, whether you want to or not." Taiki pointed out.

Sensing this was a battle she was going to lose - she was up against thirteen very stubborn and over-protective people, after all - she decided to declare it a loss. "On one condition. When I say stop, we stop - _all_ of us."

Minako gave her a radiant smile from the other side of the room. "Deal!"

"Okay, here's what we need to do..." Ami said, starting to launch into the strategy they had come up with. Within a few hours, they all knew what to do.

* * *

Two princesses, a prince and eleven senshi stood on the roof of a skyscraper surveying their surroundings. So much of it was still under ice; they could see cars, businesses, homes and even bodies here and there where bits and pieces of the ice had melted.

"It's hard to realize something that can look so beautiful is so threatening," Serenity whispered. Endymion placed an arm around her, pulling her close, giving silent comfort and encouragement. She gave him a small smile, knowing what he was trying to do. "I'm alright."

Luna sat in front of her princess, twitching her tail in agitation. "Minna, there's no guarantee this is going to work."

"We have to try, Luna. We've been able to channel our power into the crystal on several occasions " said Mars, "there's so reason to suspect this will be the one time we can't."

"I know, Sailor Mars. Just promise me, all of you, that you'll be careful." the cat said, worriedly looking at her charge.

"We promise, Luna. Now, are we going to stand around all day or are we going to do this?" Jupiter said, eager to get started.

"We're ready. You all know what to do, most of you have done it before." said Serenity, slipping out of Endymion's arms and taking a step forward. She made quite a picture, standing there on the edge of the building; her white dress and silver hair blending in with the ice, while the crescent moon on her forehead gave off a golden glow, a small bump where her baby rested inside her. She was beautiful, and they trusted her - implicitly. She felt that faith, that trust, as a crushing burden to carry - heavier then the child nestled inside her. She could not fail. She wouldn't allow it.

Feeling her husband come to stand beside her, she knew it was now or never. This was a big risk, one of the biggest they had ever taken - only instead of facing an enemy, someone she could defeat, they were now focused on thwarting Mother Nature. Closing her eyes, the princess of the moon called on her starseed. Light started blossoming from her chest, right over her heart; next to her Endymion did the same. Her pure white light mixed with his gold, momentarily blinding the people that stood behind them. A softer, red light emanated from the Kinmoku princess as she, too, called forth her starseed. The light faded, until it was just a soft glow around the reincarnated couple, as Kakyuu made her way to them. The senshi spread out in a staggered line behind them, ready to call on their power and direct it into the crystal. The trio in front cradled their crystals in their hands, the crystals floating in the air.

Serenity looked over her should at the leader of her guard. "Venus?" Glancing at her fellow teammates, Venus gave the future queen a small nod. "We're ready." Serenity turned to the other end of the line, looking at Fighter. She gave a nod and a smile. "We're ready, too."

Serenity drew in a deep breath, before looking at the red princess next to her. "I'm not sure how your crystal will react with ours, Kakyuu. Just in case, I'd feel better if the starlights channeled their energy into your crystal, and then you fed it into mine. That way you can regulate it, make sure it won't be too much all at once."

Kakyuu nodded, agreeing. "Alright. Just let me know if anything changes on your end."

Endymion nudged Serenity's shoulder, making sure to not knock his Usako off-balance. "It's time, Serenity."

"I know." Worried that this wouldn't work, that it would cause her loved ones to lose their lives - again - she swallowed, looking out at what was now an ocean of ice. Placing one hand on her stomach, feeling her pink-haired girl kick, she felt a wave of calmness wash over her that had nothing to do with the calming scent that always surrounded Kakyuu. Serenity gave a small smile, realizing she needed to have the same faith and trust her friends did. With a determined look on her face, she raised the silver crystal over her head.

"Silver crystal! Lend me your powers! Help me protect this planet!" she implored her crystal. Her starseed was supposed to react in unison with the wishes of her heart, so silently she wished as hard as she could. Different colored lights seemed to swirl around her and get sucked into the crystal, turning it different shades of blue, yellow, green, purple, red and pink. It was bright, but her eyes had adjusted. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see a similar glow on either side of her.

She felt, rather then saw, her senshi giving her their energy. She felt power she recognized as Endymion's. The starlights and their princess's energy was less familiar, but just as warm. So much force being channeled into her starseed, the core of her very being, made her dizzy. Endymion and Kakyuu each reached out a hand and laid them on her shoulders. Such a simple, physical act made her head clear and grounded her. Concentrating, she let the power expand until it enveloped all of Tokyo; she would focus there, before sending it out further. Unbidden, two additional energy sources started making their presence known. Glancing at the Mau guardians sharply, she saw them glowing - Artemis gave off an aura of white, while Luna had a yellow glow. She wanted to yell at them, tell them to stop, but the power had other ideas.

Bit by bit, Sailors Mercury and Neptune melted the ice. Mercury caused the water to evaporate into the air, while Neptune guided it to creeks, rivers, lakes and ponds. Sailor Mars called the heat of fire, which helped raise the temperature while also giving a hand with melting the ice. Sailor Uranus carried the power of that heat on the winds. Jupiter reached into the ground, using the heat of her electricity to warm the ground and awaken the dormant plant life. Saturn was everywhere, it seemed, but most of her energy was concentrated at moving her power along behind Jupiter's. Endymion and Serenity directed their powers to where it was needed most, before moving on to other areas. The collective energy of Kakyuu, her starlights, Pluto, Venus and the two cats gave more strength to these tasks.

The feeling of being tied together with their powers like that was not something they were used to. Yes, they had all channeled their energy into Sailor Moon or Serenity before; but that was different. That was fighting an enemy, all of them together, with their combined strength magnified by the silver crystal that Serenity held over her head. This time, most of them were tied with one or two other people, connected as intimately by their powers as was possible. That power, once it reached the crystal, was magnified a thousandfold. It was a strange sensation, almost like being one person.

Kakyuu kept a tight hold of the power flowing through her crystal and into Serenity's. Once she was sure it could be handled, and wouldn't overload Serenity or her starseed, she started releasing more and more of it. She was the only one who had never given energy to Serenity before, and she felt overwhelmed. Giving into it was not an option, so Kakyuu focused even harder, determination and sheer will power winning out over her concerns.

They didn't know how long they stood there, eyes closed and hands gripping the person's next to them. They didn't stop until they heard Serenity tell them to, and one by one, they pulled back what little energy was left. As Jupiter opened her eyes, she realized she had sweat running down her face. She mopped her face as best she could with the back of her glove, while Mercury opened her computer, analyzing each person as they came out of it. Some of them, like Saturn, were so dizzy they had to either sit down or wait until they fell.

The last person, as always, to stop was Serenity. She waited until she felt the others withdraw their powers. Only when they were gone and she couldn't feel them anymore would she stop - no one knew what would happen if she stopped prematurely. Endymion grabbed her just as she started sagging, the breadth of power taking too much out of her.

After a few moments which Mercury spent analyzing her and the baby, Serenity opened her eyes to look at Endymion. "Is everyone alright?" Her voice sounded gravelly, distorted, as if she hadn't spoken in weeks.

"Yes, we're fine. And so are you and Chibiusa," Mercury said, smiling at her. "I'll need to scan everyone again tomorrow, but after a hot meal and a decent night's sleep, we should all start regaining our energy. It'll be a few days, possibly a few weeks, before we really start seeing any progress here."

A smile played on Serenity's lips as she gave a small, contented sigh. Snuggling into the warmth of her husband, she looked around at the group. "Arigato, minna."

* * *

A block away, having seen the light start, a man scrambled onto the roof of his apartment building. What he saw amazed him. He had heard the rumors, of course - who hadn't? - of the silver haired woman who had saved them all. There were a lot more people with her this time, though. Taking out his digital camera, he filmed the entire exchanged. When the glow stopped, it had been seven hours.


End file.
